


Sozinho na água

by Cee5



Series: Translations [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mad_Lori, Sherlock - Freeform
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:52:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cee5/pseuds/Cee5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes nunca esperou viver uma vida longa, mas ele nunca imaginou que iria acabar assim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sozinho na água

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alone On the Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/210785) by [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/pseuds/Mad_Lori). 



> Nota do Tradutor:  
> Este texto foi traduzido de Inglês para Português (de Portugal) e, por opção pessoal, não segue as regras do novo acordo ortográfico. A versão audio estará disponível brevemente.

Eu sento-me e ouço as palavras. Estou dormente.

_Inoperável. Profundo. Pressão intracraniana. Lamento terrivelmente. Opções. Preparações._

Sherlock senta-se ao meu lado, pernas cruzadas. Ele está calmo. “Quanto tempo tenho?” é tudo o que ele pergunta.

O neurocirurgião é um colega de escola meu de Bart. Ele é um bom homem. Ele está a olhar para mim com simpatia, presumindo o que todos presumem. Eu não me importo assim tanto. “Um mês. Quanto muito.”

Eu tenho mais questões mas Sherlock está de pé. “Obrigado, Doutor. Vem, John.” E ele está fora da sala. Eu começo a segui-lo.

“John – lamento imenso,” diz o meu velho amigo. “Podemos mantê-lo comfortável.”

Eu rio. Estou surpreendido de ouvir o som sair da minha boca. “Ele nunca esteve confortável na vida. Não há necessidade de começar agora.”

*

Nós não dizemos nada da viagem de táxi para casa. Eu estou a olhar para fora da janela. _Olha para isto. Olha pra o mundo, a rodar ainda. Eu sinto-se come se tivesse descarrilado._ Os dedos de Sherlock tamborilham no seu joelho. Ele está fora do táxi ainda antes deste ter parado e dentro do apartamento, correndo escadas acima. Depois ele está a mexer nos seus ficheiros. A procurar, a atirar, a empilhar. Não faço ideia do que ele está a fazer.

Eu fico simplesmente ali. “Sherlock.” Ele não responde. “Sherlock!”

“Eu não estou interessado em examinar o meu estado emocional de momento, John, o que é claramente a tua intenção.”

“E quanto ao teu estado físico?”

Ele expira. “De acordo com o que me acabaram de dizer, o que é que isso pode importar agora?”

“Precisamos de falar sobre isso.”

“Sobre o quê?” Ele atira uma pasta e vira-se para me encarar. “Que eu tenho um mês para viver?” As palavras atingem-me como o golpe pesado de um tiroteio, na base da minha espinha. “Suspeito que és tu quem necessita de falar acerca disso.”

“Sim, está certo, preciso. Sherlock...”

“A minha única preocupação é durante quanto tempo vou ser capaz de continuar com o meu trabalho antes de ficar incapacitado.”

Eu estou incrédulo. “O teu trabalho?”

Ele pára, finalmente, e encara-me. “Dependo de ti para a verdade, John. Por isso dá.me a verdade agora.”

Eu respito fundo. _Desapego. Fá-lo pairar longe como um balão. Amarra-o a ti para o poderes recuperar mais tarde._ “As tuas dores de cabeça vão piorar. Vais começar a sofrer afasia e dificuldade em falar. O teu equilíbrio será afectado, brevemente não vais ser capaz de andar ou de te manteres de pé. Os teus processos cognitivos serão debilitados e a tua visão vai começar a desaparecer. Vais experimentar náusea, vertigens, dores e fraqueza muscular. Eventualmente vais perder consciência.”

Ele acena. “Estás certamente consciente de que os problemas de equilíbrio e afasia já começaram.” Eu aceno de volta. “Eu não desejo ter de passar por nada disso, John.” Ele encontra os meus olhos. Ele parece estar calmo, mas eu conheço-o como ninguém o conhece, talvez como ninguém alguma vez conheceu. E eu consigo ver agora mesmo que Sherlock está assustado.

“E eu não posso ver-te a passar por isso.” Pior do que o pensamento de perdê-lo é a ideia de observar a sua mente a deteriorar-se, vagamente ciente de que um dia foi especial e espantosa mas incapaz de se lembrar como ou porquê. Ver a sua energia sem limitações encarcerada num corpo que não irá mais obedecer às suas ordens, abatida em miséria pelo estranho a crescer no seu cérebro.

Eu sei o que ele quer. Deus me ajude, é um alívio. “Eu vou tomar conta de ti.”

O rosto dele suaviza-se minutamente. “Eu sei que irás.” Depois a sua postura de granito regressa. “Sem injecções.”

Estou momentariamente confuso. “Essa seria a forma mais simples.”

“Não terei nenhuma suspeita a cair sobre ti. Tem de ser credível que eu próprio o fiz. Existem alguns comprimidos?”

“Sim. Demoram um pouco mais. Meia hora. Mas será indolor.”

“Óptimo. Arranja os comprimidos e tomámos um dia de cada vez. Eu vou continuar a trabalhar e tu não vais contar a ninguém sobre a minha condição, entendido?”

Eu entendo. Eu entendo que não sou capaz de obedecer a este pedido e ele sabe que não sou, mas que toda a gente irá preservar a ficção gentil de que ninguém sabe. “Está bem.”

“Decidiremos quando chegar a altura. Quem quer que deseje ver-me, suponho que tenho de o permitir, mas passarei o último dia sozinho.”

A minha garganta fecha-se. “Sozinho?”

“Sim. Por isso espero que possas ter dispensa da clínica nesse dia. Vai ser avisado em cima da hora.”

Alivío preenche-me. “Ah. Tenho a certeza de que entenderão.”

Ele houve algo na minha voz e dá um passo na minha direcção. “John. Quando digo ‘sozinho’ o que eu quero dizer é...” Ele clarea a garganta. “Bem. Espero que seja aceitável para ti.”

Aceitável. O meu melhor amigo acabou de me informar que gostaria de passar o seu último dia na Terra sozinho comigo. Não há nenhuma parte nisto que seja acetável.

A minha mente ainda não tocou a realidade de que ele está a partir. Mal me consigo lembrar da vida sem ele nela. Ele inseriu-se sorrateiramente em todas as minhas memórias, como se sempre lá tivesse estado. Ele está lá em Afeganistão, sentado na caserna seguinte, comentando acerca dos outros homens, chateando-me quando eu estou a tentar coser alguém. Ele está em Bart, interrompendo as minhas horas de estudo para me arrastar para a morgue, roubando os meus livros e marcando-os com caneta vermelha quando encontra erros. Ele está na escola comigo, em casa, no parque onde brinquei enquanto criança.

Eu fico na nossa sala de espera e observo-o a voltar às suas pastas. A um certo ponto nos últimos dois anos ele e eu tornámo-nos um híbrido. Sherlock-e-John. O enxerto foi tão completo que mesmo quando estamos separados, durante dias ou semanas como aconteceu ocasionalmente, eu ainda sinto a costura invisível que me liga a ele. Por um momento, estou zangado. Porque ele não será quem terá de rasgar metade de si mesmo e voltar a ser uma entidade singular. John-e-[redigido]. A costura irá permanecer, mesmo assim. Eu irei usar a cicatriz no meu centro para me lembrar do que perdi.

Nós apresentámo-nos como companheiros de apartamento. O que realmente queremos dizer é amigos. As pessoas por vezes assumem que somos amantes. Nada disto são descrições exactas. Eu não tenho a certeza de que a língua Inglesa tenha uma palavra para o que somos. Harry uma vez chamou-nos “companheiros de vida hetero.” Sherlock gostou disso. Fê-lo rir. Eu naõ sei se isso abrange o que somos, sequer.  Nós somos apenas – bem, nós somos apenas nós.

Tudo o que sei é que existe um grande fosso no meu peito e está a bocejar escancarado e vazio e num minuto vai engolir-me e eu não o posso deixar ver isso. “Preciso de sair por um tempo.” Eu digo. A minha culpa em deixá-lo sozinho visto as notícias que ele acabou de receber é mitigada pelo conhecimento de que ele preferiria estar sozinho a ter de lidar comigo a expressar qualquer emoção.

Ele dá apenas um aceno resoluto.”Até logo.”

Eu viro-me e cambaleio escadas abaixo. O meu estômago está espásmico. Tenho de me agarrar à parede por um momento. Eu consigo chegar à rua e apanho um táxi.

Consigo manter a compostura até chegar à Sarah. Mais uma relação que desafia categorização. Namorada? Não. Amiga? Sim, mas mais. Amiga colorida? Ocasionalmente. Estes termos podem aplicar-se, excepto que ela tem sido mais privativa acerca do que eu tenho com o Sherlock do que qualquer outra pessoa. Ela sabe acerca da costura. Tornou-nos incapazes de ter o que começamos por esperar, mas ainda assim incapazes de nos retirarmos para a zona segura da amizade. E então pairámos aqui na terra dos indefenidos. Ela namora com outras pessoas. Eu só tenho Sherlock.

Ela vê a minha cara e puxa-me para dentro. “O que aconteceu?”

Eu estou a tremer. “Sherlock.”

“O que é que ele fez desta vez?”

“Ele arranjou o raio de um tumor cerebral.”

*

Ela abraça-me enquanto colapso em soluços do género que me deveriam fazer sentir envergonhado, mas de uma forma qualquer viver com o desapego perpétuo de Sherlock tornou-me remarcavelmente inconsciente acerca do que eu próprio sinto. Tornei-me um avatar da sua humanidade. Tenho de expressar toda a emoção que ele reprime, então acabo por fazer serviço duplo.

Eu falo-lhe dos comprimidos de que preciso e acerca do plano de Sherlock. Eu estou meio à espera que ela se oponha, mas ela apenas acena e oferece a sua assistência.

“Quanto tempo achas que demorará até ele – se fartar?” ela pergunta, quietamente.

Eu estou a segurar um lenço frio sobre a minha cara inchada. Não posso ir para casa desta maneira. “Não acho que mais do que um par de semanas. Está a ir tão rápido, Sarah! Eu notei pela primeira vez que ele estava a ter dores de cabeça apenas na semana passada, pelo amor de Deus.” Ouço a minha voz a falhar.

Sarah alisa o meu cabelo de volta à minha têmpora. “Lamento tanto, John.”

“Não é justo. Porquê ele?”

“Porquê quem quer que seja?”

“Mas ele é – nós precisámos dele. As pessoas não sabem o que ele faz, o _quanto_ ele faz.” Eu esfrego a minha cara com o lenço molhado e deixo a minha mão cair de volta no sofá. “Tenho de voltar. Preciso de tirar uma despensa do trabalho. Ele não devia estar sozinho. Ele pode precisar de ajuda médica em qualquer altura.”

Ela abana a cabeça. “Claro. Mas isso não é o porquê.” Eu olho apenas para ela. “Não há problema em admitir.”

“O quê?”

“Que queres passar mais tempo quanto possível com ele antes do fim.”

O meu lábio treme de novo. _O fim. O fim dele. Deus, não pode ser verdade._ “Pensei que havia todo o tempo do mundo.”

Sarah abraça-me de novo e eu choro mais um pouco. Sinto-me absurdo mas é melhor deitar tudo cá para fora agora. Não posso fazer isto na frente de Sherlock.

E ela tem razão. Assim que estou de volta a casa, não deixarei o seu lado de novo.

*

Ele trabalha.Eu não vou para a clínica. Nós aceitámos caso atrás de caso. Ele não dorme, por isso nem eu. Eu faço sestas rápidas enquanto ele toma banho, ou quando ele está ocupado com algo em que eu não posso ajudar.

Eu chamo Lestrade de parte e calmamente explico-lhe a situação. Ele parece apavorado, mas recupera rapidamente. Eu prometo deixá-lo saber assim que a decisão for tomada. Faço o mesmo com o Ângelo. Eu sei que ele espalhará a palavra.

Sherlock está determinado a que não contemos à Sra. Hudson. Desta vez, eu concordo. Se lhe contarmos, nunca mais nos vai deixar de mão. Esperaremos até não podermos adiar mais.

Sarah traz-me os comprimidos. Dois comprimidos, brancos e lisos. Eu guardo-os comigo a todas as horas. Ele não os vai tomar sem a minha assistência, e seria dele ficar frustrado e mandar tudo para o inferno, engoli-los num acto irritado, e a noção de voltar das lojas e encontrá-lo – bem, eu guardo os comprimidos comigo.

Durante uns dias ele não parece pior. Depois, a contracção no seu rosto que assinala a dor de cabeça deixa de desaparecer com os comprimidos contra a dor que eu lhe dou. Ele tropeça de vez em quando. Eu mantenho-me perto dele quando estamos fora em cenas de crime.

Uma semana depois do diagnóstico, encontro-o a vomitar na casa de banho. Ele está pálido e sua. Dou-lhe compazine e parece ajudar.

Nesse dia ele tem o primeiro ataque de afasia significante. Ele está ali preparado para explicar tudo, e subitamente as palavras não vêm. Eu vejo o seu maxilar a funcionar, os seus olhos, a sua mente pronta para mostrar como é que as pistas se encaixam, e as palavras não vêm. Ele olha para mim com pânico nos olhos, mal visível por trás do véu que sempre cobre o estado emocional de Sherlock, o véu que normalmente apenas eu vejo por trás, e mesmo assim apenas raramente.  “John.” Ele gagueja.

“O que é aquilo?” Eu digo, apontando para algo, qualquer coisa que não esteja relacionada com que ele estava prestes a dizer.

Ele afasta o olhar. “É um modelo antigo Citroen.” E ele respira fundo, regressa e é capaz de nos explicar a sua dedução. Sally franze o sobrolho. Lestrade suspira e trocamos um olhar rápido.

Está a começar.

*

Estou a voltar para casa das lojas e encontro Mycroft a descer. Ele está pálido e desgastado. “Oh, John,” ele diz, suavemente. “Desculpa não te ter apanhado.”

“Então não devias ter esperado até eu sair para passares por aqui,” Eu digo, irritado.Se Mycroft pensa que eu sou assim tão estúpido então ele não tem andado a prestar atenção.

“Sherlock tinha alguns negócios para discutir comigo.”

Eu aceno. “É melhor eu ir para cima.” Eu não tenho para isto neste momento.

Sherlock está sentado na sua cadeira de cabedal, as pernas dobradas por baixo dele. Ele indica-me a outra cadeira. “Senta-te, John. Há assuntos a tratar. Eu não gosto de perder tempo com estas coisas, mas parece ser necessário.”

Eu sento-me. “O que é?”

Ele segura em alguma papelada. Eu reconheço-a. É um acordo de procuração. “No caso dos nossos planos darem para o torto,” ele diz. “Se eu tiver um colapso ou uma recaída dramática, ser-te-á dado o poder de tomar quaisquer decisões médicas por mim.”

Eu pensava que teria algum tipo de sentimento em relação a isto, mas não tenho. É tal como ele diz. Apenas negócio. O negócio de morrer. Eu assino os papéis. “Aqui está.”

Ele franze o sobrolho. “Não esperava que fosses tão – equitativo.”

“Não vamos precisar disto. Vais fazê-lo nos teus próprios termos.”

“Espero que estejas certo.” Ele clarea a garganta. “Eu actualizei o meu testamento. Tu ficas com tudo, excepto alguns itens de sentimento familiar que irão para Mycroft. Sente-te livre para distribuir tudo o que seja meu a quaisquer conhecidos como achares melhor.”

Eu suspiro. “Eu não quero o que foi teu, Sherlock.”

“Então queima tudo,” ele diz, irritação a aparecer na sua voz. “Que diferença é que isso faz? Tudo o que é meu é teu de qualquer forma, nada disso interessa, e eu não saberei o que é feito com as minhas possessões de qualquer maneira, por isso fica com o que quiseres e deixa o resto para os homens do lixo.”

Eu olho apenas para ele. Ele olha de volta. Eu estou ensurdecido pelo ruído de tudo o que não estamos a dizer.

*

Dois dias mais tarde Sherlock tropeça duas vezes e quase cai. Da segunda vez eu guio-o para um banco próximo e sento-o. Ele tem estado muito quieto durante este dia.

“Não consigo ver do meu olho direito, John,” ele sussurra. Eu consigo ouvir o tremor na sua voz. “Desapareceu há cerca de meia hora.”

Eu simplesmente aceno. “Devíamos ir para casa.”

“este caso está quase completo. Vamos acabá-lo.” Ele olha para mim, suplicante.

“Quem me dera poder parar isto,” Eu sussurro.

Ele estende a mão e agarra a minha. Eu aperto-a com força.  Piamente eu não quer saber se alguém fica com a ideia errada.

*

Acabamos o caso. Sherlock pendura-se em mim enquanto subimos as escadas para o nosso apartamento. Ele está com temperatura. A resposta das suas pupilas é desigual. Ele consegue ler os resultados no meu rosto. Eu começo a levantar-me e ele retêm-me. “John,” ele diz, e eu sei o que vêm aí.

“Ainda não,” Eu murmuro.

“Está na hora.”

Eu encontro os olhos dele. “Por favor, Sherlock.”

“É Quarta-feira, não é?”

“Sim.”

Ele suspira. “Sexta-feira à noite, então.”

Este é o plano. Dois dias de aviso. O primeiro dia será para as pessoas na sua vida simplesmente aparecerem por acaso para lhe fazer uma pergunta ou dar-lhe algo. O segundo dia é para nós.

Os comprimidos estão muito pesados no beu bolso.

*

Na manhã seguinte, a dor de cabeça de Sherlock é tão forte que ele mal consegue suportar luz. Eu dou-lhe alguns analgésicos mais fortes para isto, e eles ajudam. Ele insiste em usar a suas roupas normais. Ele faz de conta que não está a planear ver alguém hoje, mas ele sabe o que está para vir.

A nossa primeira prioridade é a que nós receamos mais. Está na hora de dizer à Sra. Hudson. Nós descemos para o apartamento dela e sentámo-la.

Ela lacrimeja e agarra-se a ele. Sherlock abraça-a também e assegura-a de que não sente dor, que tudo será bastante pacífico. Ela braça-me também. Ela quer vir para cima connosco e tomar conta de nós mas Sherlock é insistente. Nós prometemos chamá-la de novo amanhã. Ela merece uma excepção para a estipulação de ‘sozinho’ de Sherlock.

Molly é a nossa primeira visita. Ela está a fazer um esforço extra-especial para estar animada e fazer de conta que é totalmnte ignorante de tudo o que ela não é suposto saber.  “Andei a colecionar mais algumas tatuagens para ti,” ela diz, entregando-lhe uma pilha de fotografias.

“Obrigado,” ele diz.

“Tomei apontamentos na parte de trás com a informação que tiras sempre, para que possas catalogá-las.”

“Que atencioso. Tenho a certeza de que estas vão dar jeito.”

Molly está a morder o lábio. “Então – tenho um zé ninguém novo que deu entrada. Se ele não for reclamado, podes vir fazer aquela experiência com as rótulas se quiseres.”

“Fantástico. Quando é que isso vai ser?”

“Temos de esperar uma semana.” Ela sabe o que está a dizer.

Sherlock sorri. “Vejo-te nessa altura.”

A cara dela enruga-se um pouco, mas ela recupera rapidamente. “Tenho de ir,” ela diz, levantando-se num salto. Ela olha para baixo para ele por um momento, depois verga-se e beija-lhe a bochecha. “Adeus, Sherlock,” ela consegue dizer.

Ele parece um pouco tocado. “A melhor das sortes, Molly.”

Ela vira-se e desaparece mal olhando para mim. Eu ouço-a começar a chorar quando chega à porta. Sherlock suspira profundamente.

“Espero que os outros mantenham uma melhor compostura,” ele diz.

Infelizmente, Sally Donovan é a nossa próxima visita, e ela é uma actriz terrível. Ela está demasiado alegre e não consegue insultá-lo como faria normalmente. É enervante. Ela parte depois de apenas uns minutos, parecendo enojada consigo prórpia. Eu apanho-a à porta. “Podias ter feito um esforço,” eu digo, em voz baixa.

“Ele não merece isto,” ela diz.

“Ainda mais uma razão. Eu tornei muito claro que todos vocês deviam tratá-lo normalmente. Isto não foi normal.”

“Como é que eu posso chamá-lo de ‘aberração’ e insultá-lo quando sei que amanhã à noite...” Ela perde-se. “Eu não sei como é que estás a fazer isto.”

“Eu farei o que for preciso.”

Ela expira. “Algumas coisas não mudam. Adeus, John.”

Anderson aparece mesmo depois do almoço. “Aqui tens,” ele rosna, atirando um saco de papel a Sherlock. “A amostra de fibras que querias. É melhor que faças algum tipo de milagre de dedução também, porque é tudo o que temos.”

Sherlock sorri com afectação. “Tenho a certeza de que será mais do que evidência até para ti, Anderson.”

“Arrepia-me que sejas permitido perto de um inquérito oficial.”

“Tiras-me as palavras da boca.”

“Eu não vou ficar aqui a ser insultado por it!” Anderson exclama.

“Então senta-te, ficarás mais confortável!” Sherlock exclama de volta, parecendo quase alegre.

“Eu não tenho tempo para isto.” Ele insere as mãos de volta nas suas luvas. “És um idiota insuportavél.”

“E tu é as definição andante de ignorância.”

“Tem uma boa vida.” Anderson desparece para fora da sala. Eu sigo-o até à porta.

“Obrigado,” Eu murmuro.

Ele olha para mim e eu juro que ele parece quase arrependido. “Toma conta dele.”

“Tomarei.”

Nós mal temos um momento de sossego naquele dia. Sherlock está feliz por isso. Eu não tanto. Estou ciumento do tempo que ainda lhe resta, cada minuto precioso que passa é um que eu não passo com ele, não enquanto existem outras pessoas a marcharem por aqui, uma depois da outra. Algumas pessoas que ele ajudou vêm de passagem, só para lhe trazerem bolos, sem razão, apenas pensei que pudesses gostar disto, oh estava só de passagem pela florista e vi este bouquet e pensei que talvez pudesse animar as coisas por aqui, oh, estes chocolates sem importância, ía levá-los para a minha irmã, tu não os queres, pois não?

A noite cai. Sherlock não saiu muito da cadeira hoje. Preciso de ver como é que o seu equilíbrio está, por isso no intervalo eu levanto-o e vejo-o a andar em volta. Ele parece mais ou menos firme. Eu faço-lhe chá.

Lestrade aparece mesmo depois das oito. Com ele, não precisamos de manter o teatro, porque existe algum assunto official que temos de tratar.

“Eu vou fazer o que puder para ter a certeza de que não há um inquérito.”

“Vou tomar os comprimidos eu mesmo, de livre vontade. Mas John poderá ainda assim ser acusado por não me impedir. Ele é um professional de medicina, tem a obrigação ética de prevenir outros de se magoarem a sí próprios.”

“Tudo o que ele tem de fazer é dizer que estava fora da sala e não sabia que tinhas tomado alguma coisa até ser demasiado tarde.”

Sherlock acena. “Suponho que isso vai ter de chegar.”

“Eu tomo o risco, Sherlock.” Meu Deus, eu atirei-me para a frente de bombas e balas e Vikings descontrolados por este homen, agora ele está preocupado acerca do risco para mim?

“Não.” Ele diz, firmemente. “Não consinto que arriques em nada.”

“Olha,” Lestrade diz, “Estou quase 98% certo de que consigo evitar qualquer investigação. É ilegal, sim, mas em casos como este – a maior parte de nós preferiria olhar para o lado, de qualquer forma.”

Sherlock não parece satisfeito com isto. “Quero que me assegures de que John não ficará sobre qualquer suspeita.” Lestrade acena. “Podes ter a certeza, para o melhor das minhas capacidades.” Ele mostra-nos um sorriso oblíquo. “Importas-te se te pedir opinião em algumas coisas?”

Sherlock anima-se. “De todo.”

Lestrade passa a meia hora seguinte mostrando pistas, circunstâncias, situações, e apontando os pensamentos de Sherlock. Eu sento-me no braço da cadeira de Sherlock, interferindo quando pedido, maioritariamente apenas a ouvir o som da sua voz. A certa altura eu olho para baixo para ver que Sherlock está a agarrar-se à minha camisola, apenas um leve aperto na minha manga entre dois dedos da sua mão direita, como se ele estivesse a assegurar-se de que estou aqui – ou talvez de que ele ainda aqui está.

Eu percebo de pistas contextuais que muitos dos casos que Lestrade menciona são bastante antigos. Anos atrás, talvez décadas. Eu apercebo-me de que esta é a sua última chance. É a de Sherlock, também. Pergunto-me se vai ser mais difícil para ele deixar a vida, ou deixar o seu trabalho. Existe alguma distinção entre os dois na sua mente?

*

Estámos à espera de Mycroft às dez. Sarah aparece às nove e meia. Fico surpreendido de a ver. “Não sabias?” ela diz. “Ele mandou-me uma mensage. Pediu-me para vir.”

Estou confuso. Ela e Sherlock não tiveram a mais amigável das associações. Houveram momentos em que me senti como a bandeira no centro da corda do cabo de guerra. Os meus poucos conhecidos masculinos sempre me provocavam porque Sherlock inevitavelmente ganhou. Eles não compreendiam. Sherlock sempre ganha. Ele é como um corpo celestial com a sua própria força de gravidade, ecurralando-me em órbita.

Sarah vem para cima comigo. Sherlock alegra-se de a ver, e chama-a para ir senta-se ao pé dele. Ele olha para mim com intento. “John, será que eu podia beber um chá, por favor?”

Eu aceno. Ele quer falar com ela a sós.

Eu mantenho-me na cozinha, espreitando-os, as suas cabeças juntas, falando atentamente. Eles não falam durante muito tempo, apesar de tudo. Ela levanta-se e eu vejo-a a apertar-lhe a mão. Eu passo o chá a Sherlock e acompanho-a à porta.

Quando ela se vira existem lágrimas nos seus olhos. Ela abraça-me com força. “O que é que ele queria?” eu pergunto.

“O que achas?” Ela afasta-se. “Ele queria que eu olhasse por ti. Ele disse, ‘John vai ficar afectado.’ Queria que eu visse se comes e dormes. Logo depois, sabes.”

“Hmm. Alguém está certamente seguro da sua importância.” Eu opto por ligeireza e soa completamente errado.

“Eu acho que alguém não tem é mais tempo para pretensões,” ela diz. Ela encontra os meus olhos. “John, tens de fazer o que achas correcto. Eu não posso dizer-te como sentir. Posso dizer-te o que é verdade. Posso dizer-te que ele está a morrer e tu és tudo em que ele está a pensar.”

Não tenho palavras.

Sarah vai embora e por alguns minutos, estamos a sós. “Estás cansado?” eu pergunto, sentando-me na frente dele, os nossos joelhos quase a tocarem-se.

“Eu estou bem.”

Eu respiro fundo. “Sherlock, tenho de perguntar mais uma vez. Tens a certeza acerca da tua mãe?”

Ele encontra os meus olhos. “Tenho a certeza.”

Ele e Mycroft tinham decidido de que não lhe deve ser dito até estar tudo acabado. Sherlock pensa que será menos cruel, menos doloroso para ela não saber de nada até estar feito. Eu penso que é mais cruel negar-lhe a chance de dizer adeus. Mas neste ponto eles são firmes e em concordância de uma forma em que raramente estão. Eu faço um último esforço. Eu gosto bastante da mãe de Sherlock, e tenho a sensação de que ela nunca me perdoará por isto. Não só por não lhe dizer, mas por ter um dia inteiro com ele quando ela não tem nada. “Ela devia ter a chance que todas estas pessoas estão a ter,” Eu digo.

“A Mamã odeia despedidas, ela não é nada boa a fazer isso. Ela não saberia o que fazer. Não, é melhor assim. E não é só por ela,” Sherlock diz agora. A cabeça dele está a vacilar um pouco. Analgésicos. Ele encontra os meus olhos. “eu não posso, John. Não posso fazê-lo. Não posso olhá-la nos olhos e fazer isto.”

Num impulso eu estendo a mão e agarro as dele. Os seus longos dedos enroscam-se à volta dos meus firmemente, agradecidamente. “Eu entendo.” Eu entendo, de certa forma. Sherlock tem duas opções igualmente horríveis. Eu suponho que ele tem o direito de escolher aquela que lhe causará menos angústia nestas últimas horas.

Depois Mycroft está aqui, e eu mexo-me para o lado, para lhe dar espaço. Sherlock pede-me com o olhar para ficar, por isso eu volto ao meu lugar no braço da sua cadeira.

Sinto aquele pequeno puxão na minha camisola de novo. Aguentando-se pela ponta dos dedos.

*

Mycroft parece um pouco abatido quando parte. Não tenho a certeza se Sherlock vê. Na verdade ele abraça o seu irmão antes dele ir embora. Ele não é completamente temoroso deste tipo de contacto. Ele abraça a Sra. Hudson a toda a hora, e ele abraça-me bastante regularmente. Mas ele e Mycroft simplesmente não são assim.

Mycroft encosta-me à parede. “Espero que saibas com o que é que eu te estou a confiar,” ele diz.

Eu aceno. “Não tens de te preocupar.”

“Estranhamente, nunca o fiz. Não naquilo que te diz respeito. Hmm. Interessante, isso.”

Quando eu regresso para cima, Sherlock está de pé. Ele parece relativamente firme. “Acho que é melhor eu ir dormir,” ele diz.

Eu sorrio. “Ora aí está algo que eu nunca pensei ouvir vindo de ti.”

Ele sorri um pouco. “O que mais faz um homem quando o seu trabalho está acabado?”

O meu sorriso desaparece. Acabado.

Ajudo-o a meter-se na cama quando ele está mudado. “John, eu...” ele pára, boca aberta, depois ele acena sem terminar.

“Não, o que é?”

Ele suspira. “Acho que não quero estar sozinho.”

Eu aceno. “Eu volto já, está bem?” Ele olha apenas para cima com olhos enormes. A sua doença e a medicação estão a despir algumas das suas defensas. É impressionate que ele tenha mantido tanto de sí próprio como manteve. O que ele tem passado, a maior parte das pessoas ficam reduzidas a sombras balbuciantes dos seu antigo ser.

Eu mudo-me para o meu pijama e desço de volta ao seu quarto. Eu subo para a cama com ele. Não parece estranho fazê-lo. Ele chega-se para o meu lado, só para conseguir repousar a sua têmpora de encontro ao meu ombro. Nós ficamos ali deitados durante um tempo, sem dormir. Enventualmente, Sherlock dispersa. Eu olho para o seu rosto frouxo. Não consigo parar de olhar. Não consigo pensar no facto de que em vinte e quatro horas eu nunca mais vou ver este rosto de novo. É tudo ângulos estranhos e vazios e palidez inacreditável, piorada pela sua condição.

Eu não durmo. Eu apenas o observo. Eu vejo o subir e descer do seu peito com a respiração e não consigo parar de imaginar o momento que estou prestes a testemunhar, e apanho um pequeno vislubre da dor que está à minha espera para mais tarde. Não me posso permitir a senti-la agora. Tenho de estar presente por ele, por estas últimas horas, tenho de empurrar isto para longe de mim até estar terminado, mas eu sei. Eu sei no que me meti.

Eu odeio o universo. Odeio quaisquer que sejam as forças que o governam, sejam elas divindades ou destinos ou as marés do acaso. Quem quer ou o que quer que elas sejam, odeio-as por me trazerem à sua órbita. Eu odeio Mike Stamford por nos apresentar. Odeio quem quer que me tenha alvejado e trazido para casa do Afeganistão. Odeio a Bretanha pelo tamanho da minha reforma que me fez precisar de partilhar um apartamento. Odeio este apartamento por ser charmoso o suficiente que eu não dei meia volta e fui embora da primeira vez que o vi. Odeio-o por ser interessante e me cativar de tal maneira que eu não disse, para o inferno contigo, e encontrar um companheiro de quarto aborrecido.

Um companheiro de quarto aborrecido. Isso existe sequer? Poderia eu ter tido um? Como teria sido a minha vida estes passados dois anos se tivesse existido? Não sei se trocaria a vida com Sherlock por alguma coisa.

Mesmo se isso significasse que o meu coração não estaria a partir-se neste momento.

*

Ele parece estar melhor de manhã. Uma pausa temporária, mas oportuna. Nós não nos apressamos. Hoje é o dia. O seu último dia.

“O que queres fazer?” Eu pergunto. A ideia de escolher como passar o último dia de alguém na Terra é tão terrívelmente complexa que eu tenho a certeza que me iria paralizar, mas eu estou igualmente certo de que ele tem um plano.

Ele está a olhar para fora da janela, completamente vestido, e por um só momento, é como se nada tivesse acontecido. Tudo está bem.

Odeio tudo.

“Gostave de sair,” ele diz.

“De sair? Onde?” Sinto aquele ciume de novo. Eu preciso deste tempo, que se dane tudo. Onde é que ele quer ir?

“Fora. Para a cidade.”

Oh. Isso pode ser bem. “Dar uma volta? Os teus locais favoritos?”

“É mesmo isso.” Ele vira-se da janela. “Existem três coisas neste mundo com as quais eu me importo, por isso gostava de usar este tempo para dizer adeus a cada uma delas. A primeira é o meu trabalho. Já tratei disso ontem. A segunda é esta cidade. Por isso vamos fazer isso agora.”

Eu sei a resposta mas tenho de perguntar. Maldita insegurança. “Qual é a terceira?”

Ele olha para mim, admoestando-me vagamente. “John. Certamente que não preciso de te dizer isso.”

Nós dirigímo-nos lá para fora. Apanhámos táxis para não o cansar. Vamos para Trafalgar Square. Hyde Park. Caminhamos silenciosos. O equilíbrio de Sherlock é tolerável, mas ele ampara-se no meu braço. Ele olha em volta, absorvendo tudo.

Paramos para descansar num banco ao pé do rio. Eu vou para a balaustrada e olho para a água em baixo. “Vamos falar sobre isto?” Eu digo finalmente.

“Sobre o quê?”

Eu rio, trocista. Como se ouvesse outro tópico de momento. “Sobre o facto de que vais morrer esta noite.”

“O que é que há para dizer?”

“Bastante! Sherlock – Eu... Eu não...”

Ele agarra a minha manga e puxa-me de volta para sentar-me no banco. “Já fiz pazes com isso.” Ele encontra os meus olhos. “Nunca esperei viver uma vida longa, John. Sempre achei que encontraria o meu fim jovem. Nunca pensei que fosse desta maneira, apesar de tudo. Pensei que ia ser alvejado, ou ir pelos ares. Pensei que no fim levasse alguém comigo, alguém que o mundo precisasse ido. A ideia nunca me perturbou. Foi só ultimamente que a ideia de deixar esta vida se tornou – angustiante.”

“Porquê?”

“Nunca tive ninguém a deixar para trás. Alguém que sentisse a minha falta.” Ele olha para mim de novo e há algo cru por trás dos seus olhos. “Vais sentir a minha falta, John?”

A minha garganta parece minúscula. Eu engulo com dificuldade. “Até ao fim dos meus dias, Sherlock.”

*

O apartamento está silencioso. Nós paramos para ver a Sra. Hudson. Ela mantém a compostura. Ela abraça Sherlock de novo, e depois a mim.

Nós vamos para cima. Eu fecho a porta atrás de nós. A noite caiu e eu estou à deriva. Não sei o que fazer, ou se há um plano. Ele senta-se na sua cadeira. Eu pairo ao pé dele. Ele levanta os olhos para mim. “Vais buscar os comprimidos, John?”

O meu coração torna-se gelo e o meu estômago cai. “Agora? Mas... agora?”

A sua voz é suave. “Qual é o propósito em adiar?”

“O propósito? Não sei, eu só – tem de ser agora?”

“Vamos só buscar os comprimidos. Para estarmos preparados.”

Eu vou para a cozinha com pés dormentes e trago um copo de água. Os comprimidos estão no meu bolso. Eu coloco-os num prato pequeno e regresso à sala de estar. Ele está a observar-me. Eu afundo-me no chão em frente à cadeira dele, ajoelhando-me entre os seus pés. Eu estou a segurar o copo e o prato mas não faço nenhum movimento para lhos entregar. Ele estende uma mão para baixo e tira-mos, mas ele coloca-os na mesa ao seu lado. Ele inclina-se para a frente, mãos fechadas à sua frente. “Não, não me devia importar com morrer, John. É o que todos nós devemos. E eu estou contente por ser possível escolher as minhas condições.” Ele faz uma pausa e aguarda até eu olhar para cima para ele. “Eu não me importo, excepto...” Ele engole com dificuldade. “Excepto por ti. Arrependo-me da dor que isto te vai causar. Não digo saber a sua natureza. Apens sei que tenho passado algum tempo a imaginar como seria se os nossos lugares estivessem invertidos.”

Estou a tentar memorizar o seu rosto. Não sei o que vou dizer até o ouvir a emergir. “Pensei mesmo que iria passar o resto da minha vida contigo,” Eu digo.

Ele sorri um pouco. “Foi só isso que planeaste? Bastante limitado, não é?”

“Não, quero dizer – independentemente do que mais acontecesse, quem quer que conhecesse, ou o que quer que eu fosse, antes de mais eu seria – isto,” Eu digo, fazendo um gesto vago no ar entre nós.

Ele acena. “Suponho que de certa forma, eu sou afortunado.”

“Afortunado? Como assim?”

“Eu vou passar o resto da minha vida contigo.”

Estou desfeito.

Eu sinto as mãos dele no meu cabelo enquanto choro, a minha testa a descansar nos seus joelhos. Estou desamparado. Eu falhei. “É suposto eu manter-te seguro,” Eu digo entre lágrimas. “Não consigo parar isto. Descupa-me por não conseguir consertar isto.”

“Tu consertas-te, John. É por causa de ti que eu saio desta maneira, da forma que quero.” Ele desliza uma mão debaixo do meu queixo e levanta a minha cabeça. Ele envolve o meu rosto entre as suas mãos e descansa a sua testa de encontro à minha. Eu agarro-me aos seus pulsos porque eu tenho de me agarrar a algo. “Não sou um homem de fazer anúncios ou confissões,” ele diz, calmamente.

“Não preciso de nenhum.”

“Óptimo. Confio que as minhas acções falem por si.”

Eu aceno. Ele liberta-me e afasta-se. Ele estende a mão para o prato e o copo. Eu pego no meu telemóvel e envio duas mensagens. Uma para Lestrade, outra para a Sarah. Este é o arranjo. Eu envio as mensagens e ele toma os comprimidos. Cada um deles virá para o apartamento dentro de uma hora. Lestrade virá para Sherlock. Sarah virá para mim.

Sherlock encontra os meus olhos uma vez mais, depois ele engole os comprimidos com um gole de água. Ele coloca o prato e copo de lado com um ar de finalidade.

Está feito. Durante os próximos trinta minutos ele partirá.

Eu levanto-me e os seus olhos seguem-me. Eu estendo a minha mão para a dele e faço-o levantar-se. Ele está a olhar para mim, intrigado. Eu guio-o para o sofá e sento-me a um canto. Ele percebe a ideia e senta-se ao pé de mim. Eu continuo a agarrar-lhe a mão.

Ele está a respirar devagar, deliberadamente. Eu quero falar mas não sei o que dizer, ou se ajudará qualquer um de nós. Ele olha para mim. “John...” ele começa, eu vejo medo nos seus olhos. “pensei que estava pronto para isto.” A voz dele treme.

“Eu estou aqui, Sherlock.”

“Tenho medo, John.” Nunca tinha ouvido a sua voz tão pequena.

Nada do que eu alguma vez farei será tão importante quanto isto.

Eu puxo-o para os meus braços e encosto a sua cabeça no meu ombro. Ele é tão magro. Ele dobra-se num espaço inacreditavelmente pequeno, cabendo no meu colo; os meus braços conseguem rodeá-lo completamente. Ele agarra uma mão cheia da minha camisola e solta um respirar trémulo.

“Relaxa,” Eu sussurro.

“Não te quero deixar.”

“Eu não te quero deixar ir.”

Estamos a patinhar perto da margem. Um terror afiado inunda-me. Desesperadamente eu não quero ouvir. Tão desesperadamente, não quero dizê-lo. Neste momento, estou a perder o meu melhor amigo, e isso é mau o suficiente. Não sei se conseguiria aguentar perder mais. Não consigo olhar para o futuro que estamos agora a ser negados e admitir que poderíamos ter tido mais do que a amizade que eu já conheço. Se eu olhar para essa prespectiva que está agora fechada e vir algo mais ali, sempre vislumbrada mas nunca alcançada, nunca reconhecida, poderá mesmo quebrar-me para sempre.

Mas isto não é sobre mim. Se ele precisa disso, então será dito. E que Deus me ajude.

Sinto os seus membros a perderem a força. “John,” ele diz, e a palavra está distorcida. “Preciso de te ver.”

Eu viro-o nos meus braços até estarmos cara a cara. As pálpebras dele estão descaídas. Ele está a tremer. “Sherlock, olha só para mim. Não penses. Não te tentes agarrar. Olha só para mim, está bem?”

Ele olha. Os olhos dele observam o meu rosto como se ele estivesse a tentar fazer o que eu estava a fazer antes, a memorizar-me. Eu sei que eu não serei poupado, porque ele não tinha sido.

Eu beijo-lhe os lábios, suavemente. Eu sinto a tensão escapar-se dele e a mão dele na minha cara. Eu agarro-o perto, as nossas testas juntas de novo. As mãos dele fecham-se na minha camisola e os olhos deles flamejam enquanto ele olha para mim. “Eu quero que sejas a última coisa que vejo.” ele diz.

Eu mantenho o seu olhar no meu. Eu sinto cada segundo como uma lâmina de encontro à minha pele mas eu mantenho-me. Não desviarei o olhar porque isto é sagrado e eu há muito passei o ponto de salvamento. Ele respira algumas vezes mais e inclina-se. Os seus olhos fecham-se.

Ele está a dormir agora. Não demorará muito.

Eu puxo-o para perto, enrolo-me à volta dele. Eu beijo-lhe o rosto uma vez e outra. Tenho consciência de que estou a falar com ele mas não sei o que estou a dizer. Posso estar a dizer-lhe que o amo. Posso estar a dizer-lhe que nunca amei mais ninguém nem irei amar. Posso estar a praguejar por ele me deixar. Realmente não faço ideia. Não interessa. Essas coisas são todas verdade, quer eu as esteja a dizer ou não. Ele exala pela última vez uns minutos mais tarde. Expira, e depois – nada.

Eu olho para baixo para o seu rosto. Não é real.

Ele não me pode ouvir agora. Por isso eu repito tudo de novo e desta vez eu sei que o estou a fazer. Eu falo com ele até a minha voz falhar.

Lestarde e Sarah estão lá. Quando é que eles chegaram? Eles estão inclinados sobre nós, os seus rostos tristes. Sarah está a chorar. Lestrade veio com os homens da casa funerária que vão levá-lo embora. Eu não os deixo. Sarah tem o seu braço à minha volta e finalmente ela e Lestrade obrigam-me a largá-lo. Eu não consigo ver. Eu vou para a janela e Sarah abraça-me por trás. Eu ouço o restolhar e as rodas nas escadas e o tinído da maca e eles estão quase a ir-se antes de eu os parar.

“Espera. Um momento.” Devo soar calmo o suficiente para eles pararem quando o digo. Ele está coberto com um lençol. Eu vou para a maca e puxo o lençol para trás.

Eu só olho. Talvez eu tivesse algo a dizer mas foi-se agora. É demasiado tarde. O homem que eu perdi não era apenas o meu melhor amigo, não agora.

Eles levam-no para longe. Lestrade abraça-me, e é um pouco alarmante, mas eu preciso disso. Ele parte, e Sarah observa-me como um falcão.

Eu atravesso a sala de estar em direcção ao sofá. Eu chego a meio do caminho. As minhas pernas vergam-se lentamente e eu estou sentado no chão, olhando para o ar. Ela junta-se a mim ali e dá-me a mão.

Eu não sinto nada.

*

O funeral dele é bem atendido. Isto não me surpreende. Muitas pessoas admiravam Sherlock. Muitas mais não o conseguiam suportar. Mas ninguém que tivesse alguma vez entrado em contacto com ele se esqueceu, e parece como se todos eles se sentissem compelidos a ali estar.

Eu estou a ser tratado como o viúvo de luto. Lamentador Chefe. Devia mesmo ser a mãe dele, mas toda a gente parece achar este arranjo inteiramente apropriado, incluindo a própria senhora.

Apesar dos meus receios, ela não me culpa. Mycroft diz que ela odeia despedidas e não teria sabido como lidar com a de Sherlock, por isso é melhor assim. Ela parece entender isto. Ela abraça-me e diz-me que está feliz por ele me ter tido com ele nas suas horas finais.

Eu levanto-me para dar a eulogia. Eu só o faço porque não consigo imaginar mais ninguém a fazê-lo.Eu falo acerca do seu brilhantismo, da sua dedicação ao trabalho. Falo das pessoas que ele ajudou e dos criminosos que ele trouxe à justiça. Eu não falo de como ele me fez sentir vivo, ou da forma com que os seus olhos brilhavam quando a luz do sol deslizava atrás deles pelo lado.

Eu digo aos lamuriosos que ele era meu amigo, e que estou honrado de o ter conhecido e trabalhado com ele. Eu não lhes digo que o amei, e que ainda o amo, e que se eu tivesse um desejo no mundo seria de que pudesse parar de o fazer.

*

Sherlock deixou-me tudo. Ele tinha mais dinheiro do que eu suspeitava. Ele certamente nunca teria necessitado de um companheiro de apartamento. Mas eu já sabia há algum tempo de que a minha presença servia para muitos propósitos, o mais pequeno de todos era financeiro. Encontro-me monetariamente bem por agora. Tiro uma dispensa da clínica. Gasto esse tempo a organizar o apartamento.

Uma noite eu abro um dos álbums de recortes. Colecções de crimes, deduções, exemplos. As suas notas rabiscadas em todo o lado na sua caligafria aranhiça. Eu sento-me com ele e ouço-o a levar-me através dele. Eu leio a coisa toda. Depois leio a próxima, e a próxima.

No tempo de um mês eu li tudo o que era dele no apartamento. Eu trouxe para dentro armários de arquivo para organizar os recortes desarrumados. Posso colocar a minha mão em qualquer peça de referência que eu precise em segundos. Não sei porque sinto que devo ter essa habilidade, mas tenho-a, ainda assim.

Lestrade liga-me cerca de seis semanas depois do funeral. “Caso estranho,” ele diz. “Homem encontrado morto, sem uma marca nele. Quarto fechado à chave, nenhuma janela.”

“E?” eu digo, confuso.

“Vens?”

“Eu?”

Ele suspira. “És a próxima melhor coisa, John.”

Então eu vou. Toda a gente olha. Devo parecer terrivelmente desenquadrado sem uma figura alta, vestida de preto do meu lado. Eu fecho os meus olhos antes de entrar na sala, e quando os abro de novo, ele está ali comigo.

Eu olho, e eu vejo coisas que não teria visto antes. Eu não me engano a mim próprio que vejo tudo o que ele teria visto. Mas vejo bastante. Aparentemente vejo o suficiente.

Eu viro-me para Lestrade enquanto estou a ir embora. “Eu não sou como ele, Greg. Fico contente de ajudar se puder. Mas vou cobrar por isso.”

Ele sorri. “Como quiseres, Doutor Watson.”

Na vez seguinte sou mais rápido. Na vez depois dessa, sou mais minucioso.

Eu sento-me em casa com ficheiros de casos, e falamos em voz alta. “O que é que me dizes da carteira?” ele pergunta-me.

“Ele esteve no ginásio na noite anterior.”

“Como podes saber?” Ele tem dúvidas. Sherlock nunca confiou muito em rotas tradicionais de inquérito. Carteiras, diários, chamadas telefónicas. Demasiado óbvio.

“Ele tem uma grande pilha de cartões aqui. Cartões de crédito, cartões de sócio, cartões do banco. O seu cartão de multibanco é o segundo de trás. Esse é o cartão que a maioria das pessoas usa mais frequentemente, por isso ele deve ter o hábito de usar os seus cartões e depois colocá-los no fim da pilha. O cartão do ginásio está mesmo no fundo, por isso ele deve ter usado o cartão multibanco da última vez. A maior parte das pessoas não fica muito tempo sem usar o cartão de multibanco, por isso ele esteve provavelmente no ginásio na noite anterior a ter morrido.”

“Hmm.  Estou impressionado.”

Eu sorrio. “Nunca dirias isso se realmente estivesses.”

“Estou magoado com essa acusação, John.”

Às vezes quase consigo vê-lo. Fecho os meus olhos e imagino-o. “Amo-te.”

Ele não responde. Ele nunca responde quando eu digo isso.

Seis meses depois, eu despeço-me da clínica. Tenho novos cartões de visita. John Watson, M.D. Detective Consultor.

Ainda o único no mundo.


End file.
